


maybe I’m a fool but it’s always been you ‘cause no one ever makes me smile the way you do

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Perfectly Perfect by Simple Plan, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, bǎobèi?”</p><p>“Mhm?” The brown haired boy hummed softly, drawing patterns in the blonde’s palms with his index finger.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, my sun.” Jun spoke in a gentle voice, as he leaned forward to place a kiss on the younger’s forehead. All he got in return was a whine, and a prod to the rib.</p><p>“Stop that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe I’m a fool but it’s always been you ‘cause no one ever makes me smile the way you do

He had ended up in front of the mirror, shirtless. Inspecting himself, his body, his face, his everything. Minghao didn't know when he started to feel like he wasn't good enough, like his body wasn't beautiful enough. He didn't want to feel this way, he tried to feel good. Junhui told him he was beautiful, every day, how perfect and amazing he was in every way. 

He showed him as well. Making lovebites across Minghao’s chest, kissing his soft lips, marking his thighs, mapping out his entire body with his tongue. Junhui knew every sensitive spot on the youngers body, he knew all the places that made him quiver and gasp softly in the dark of the night. This thing they had, they didn’t know when it started, but it happened. Someway, somehow. 

Minghao was insecure about the way he looked, clearly. His nose was too big for his face, his neck was freakishly long and sometimes he just wanted to hide away from the world and spare it from his hideous apperance. He was so uncomfortable with how he looked. Skinny, lanky, awkward. It was how he felt, and he wanted to change it so badly. 

But Jun, he didn’t agree with this mindset at all. He’d have Minghao’s dorky selfies as his background on his phone rather those photoshoot pictures on the page of a magazine. Junhui loved everything about Minghao. He loved his beautiful, large eyes, his perfect nose, his chiseled jawline. The elder couldn’t bring himself to understand how the younger could ever dislike his apperance, when he thought he was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen. Minghao was like an angel, brought to Jun by some overwordly force.

When they were laying in bed together, curled up, facing eachother. The elder was gazing at Minghao with a soft look in his eyes, and the younger was distracted by playing with Junhui’s fingers.

“Hey, bǎobèi?”

“Mhm?” The brown haired boy hummed softly, drawing patterns in the blonde’s palms with his index finger.

“You’re beautiful, my sun.” Jun spoke in a gentle voice, as he leaned forward to place a kiss on the younger’s forehead. All he got in return was a whine, and a prod to the rib.

“Stop that.” 

The older just put a hand to Minghao’s chin and tilted it upwards to place a gentle kiss on his puffy lips. He couldn’t get this into the youngers head, however hard he tried.

Junhui wanted to make the him understand. He really did. He tried. He made sure to treat him like a prince every time he got. Showing your love to someone you’re not allowed to love is very difficult, but he made it work somehow. The older had felt this need to show Minghao the world, ever since he got into the group. When he was new, and didn’t know how to speak Korean that well. He was pulled to him. The way his eyes shined when he nailed a dance move, the way he giggled carefully when the guys joked around, the way he stumbled on his words while trying to form a sentence in Korean. Junhui wasn’t an expert in the language, but he felt like one everytime he helped Minghao with his Korean. He was a dork honestly, and got fussy every time Junhui talked to him in Mandarin instead of Korean, because he wanted to learn the language. 

These days they spoke in Mandarin a lot more, especially when they were homesick. Even though he didn’t act like it, Jun was the one who got homesick the easiest. He tried not to show it to the others, but Minghao always knew. He knew whenever something was wrong. It was like he could smell it in the air. During those times it was the younger who supported Jun. Repaying the favour that Junhui so often did for him.

“Jun? My moon?”

A hitched breath was heard from the bed.  
“Ye - uh - yeah. I’m here, Haohao.”

Soft sobs escaped the elder. He was missing home. He missed his mom, and his dad. He wanted to go home. He had come so far, and all he wanted was to be held by his mother, if only for a moment.  
“I can’t-”

Big, innocent eyes looking into tearfilled creasants. Soft hands holding the elder by the neck, the other slipping into his hand. Closeness. Minghao is here.  
“You can. You’re strong, you can do it.”

Shaky nodding, and a harsh breath escaping. The youngers scent, vivid and real, keeping Junhui grounded. Minghao is here. Real and close and so present.  
“I can do it. I have you.”

Nodding, a gentle smile on the youngers lips. Gentle hands, caressing cheeks. Kisses, placed on the tear-streaked skin.  
“I love you.”

“Thank you, love you too...”

“It’s nothing, bǎobèi.”

Minghao brushed it off every time the older tried to tell him how his smile lit up the room. How could he not even notice that everyone adored him? How the whole world noticed him, wherever they went? He was like the sun. An adorable, huggable, handsome sun that you could fall in love with after spending like, an hour, with him. But fortunately for Junhui, Minghao didn’t understand flirting that well and only had eyes for him.

God, he adored him. And Jun knew that Minghao didn’t think that he looked like a supermodel, but wow, to the older… he definately did. His body was amazing, his tanned skin, toned arms, firm thighs that felt amazing under his own calloused hands. 

Jun thought about this a lot, about how he could make Minghao love himself, how he could make him understand. But, he realized, he could only stand by and give him nudges in the right direction as he tried to appreciate himself. And Junhui, loyal as he was, would always stand by him. When they were on stage, and the younger was glowing with excitement, when they practiced, and Minghao goofed off with Soonyoung whilst making a new dance, he would be there. There to hold him up, and hold him close when the feelings of self hate overwhelmed him. He tried his best to be a rock for the younger, and it was all worth it whenever he got a sweet kiss or a beautiful smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write bc its been a while  
> im working on a verkwan thing and a meanie thing so anticipate  
> i just kinda have a writers block  
> <3


End file.
